starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
C'hara
This triple star system is located about 22.7 ly from, Sol, in the Constellation Scorpius, the Scorpion, in the Praezorian Sector. As a relatively bright star in Earth's night sky, Gleise 667 or as it is known to the Cetians as C’Hara (seehara) or Chara A (charah). This system is known to the Zera'hah clan of the Praezorian species as OluzeOtume (oluseohtoom) and is composed of close binary Chara A and B and a more distant Chara C. Praezorian colonies and facilities are present on a moon of Chara C f known as OluzeOtume 7. The mass of Chara A and Chara B is slightly less than that of Sol, producing temperatures and densities in its core high enough to sustain nuclear fusion, which releases enormous amounts of energy, mostly radiated into space as electromagnetic radiation. All three components are smaller and dimmer than Sol. Chara A and Chara B are orange dwarf stars. Chara C is a red dwarf. Compared to the majority of stars in the Milky Way, the Sun is rather large and bright. Chara A and Chara Bs position on the main sequence puts them in middle age for a star, not yet having exhausted its supply of hydrogen fuel. The binary pair Chara A and Chara B are of similar ages, estimated at 1.3 Billion years old, while Chara C is slightly older at 3.3 Billion years old. The stars are separated by an average of 12.6 AU, but have an eccentric orbit, which takes them as close as about 5 AU, or as far as 20 AU. The metallicity of Chara A and B is 26% that of Sol. Making the planets relatively poor in elements heavier than hydrogen and helium. Chara C has a slightly higher metallicity of 32%. Stars Chara A This star is an orangered dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type K34 V. This star has around 71 to 75 percent of Sol's mass, around 76 percent of its diameter and about 12 percent of its visual and over 32 percent of its bolometric luminosity. Chara B This star is an orangered dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type K5 V. This star has around 65 percent of Sol's mass, 70 percent of its diameter and five percent of its visual luminosity. Chara C Currently separated from Stars A and B by at least 230 AUs, Chara C is a red dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type M1.52.5 V. This star has around 31 to 38 percent of Sol's mass, 42 percent of its diameter, and just over 3/1,000th of its visual luminosity and with around 32 percent of Sol's metallicity, it is a main sequence star of 3.3 billion years old. Planets Chara A b 1.098 Earthmasses 1.03 AU habitable, cold/dry rocky world Chara A c 1.87 Earthmasses 2.3 AU, rocky world, frozen; not habitable Chara A d 0.994 Earthmasses 3.2 AU, rocky world, frozen; not habitable Chara C b At least 5.6 Earthmasses orbiting only around 0.05 AU from Star C many moons; tidally locked to Chara C. Uninhabitable. Chara C c At least 3.8 Earthmasses 0.125 AU 12 moons, inside the habitable zone with a period of 28.1 days; cold/dry world, dense poisonous atmosphere. Chara C d At least 2.7 Earthmasses 0.156 AU 19 moons, inside the habitable zone with a period of 75 days; hot/dry world with dense atmosphere of poisonous gasses. Some of its moons are within half of the size of Earth. Chara C e At least 2.7 Earthmasses 0.213 AU gas giant 34 moons, inside the habitable zone; uninhabitable. Some of its moons are nearly Earth sized. Chara C f At least 5.1 Earthmasses 0.276 AU 23 moons, inside the habitable zone, the planet completes its orbit around Star in 91.6 days. Several of the 23 moons of Chara C f are nearly earth sized. One known to the Zeraha as OluzeOtume 7 is .97 Earthmasses. It has an Earth- like atmosphere and the surface is cold and watery. Temperatures average at 19 degrees Celsius and the equatorial zone is subarctic averaging 45 degrees in the summer and 25 degrees in the winter. The light of the red dwarf is too red in color for Earth-type plant life to perform photosynthesis efficiently, but the plants of OluzeOtume 7 have evolved red pigments instead of green and are able to use the entire spectrum of light for photosynthesis. 12 of its moons are either half the size of Earth or nearly Earth sized. There is little life here other than plants, microorganisms, and a few primitive species of invertebrates similar to mollusks, squid and sea slugs which inhabit heavily alkaline shallow waters in the equatorial zone or are found near underwater volcanic vent. The metabolism of these creatures relies on conditions of extreme alkalinity. These microorganisms produce methane, and carbon dioxide and are probably responsible for the slight greenhouse effect in the atmosphere of this moon which traps the star’s light and allows higher average temperatures on the surface. Other than a few species of extremophile bacteria, no native life has colonized the land, though the Praezorians have several colonies on the planet, as well as agricultural production facilities dedicated to the harvest a of a red, kelp-like lifeform known to Star Navy Intelligence simply as 'The Plant'. Chara C g At least 4.6 Earthmasses 0.549 AU 45 moons the planet completes its orbit around Star in 256.2 days. It has 35 Moons, about half are Earthsized or nearly Earthsized, but all are frozen and too cold to sustain life. Chara C h At least 1.1 Earthmasses 0.089 AU 5 moons, technically habitable.